The Blood Bond
by kimbeekaylene
Summary: Sookie and Eric become one when they both drink each other's blood. Their love and connection transports them to the forgotten moments of their past where their intimacy deepens in a way they both never thought possible... Romantic Lemons throughout!


All characters and rites belong to True Blood and HBO. Many thanks to Eric & Sookie Lovers for inspiring this piece!

The Blood Bond

Sookie held Eric's hand over her mouth and the blood rushed in. She swallowed and let her mouth fill again. Eric looked at her with wide eyes, his boyish face was somewhere between pleasure and pain as Sookie clasped her hand over his and took in more of his blood at a feverish pace. Sookie was lost in her thirst. At first the metallic and bitter taste frightened her. Eric's blood was strong and thick that she likened to a shot of whiskey; it stung the back of her throat and sent heat through her nostrils. Bill's blood wasn't at all like Eric's; his was thinner and sour-tasting almost like milk about to spoil. Sookie swallowed again and suddenly Eric's blood tasted less like blood and more like syrup, the kind Gran used on her Saturday morning pancakes. The syrup morphed into the taste of strawberries and Sookie remembered her mother's homemade strawberry cake she used to make her for her birthday.

Eric gently pulled his hand away from Sookie's mouth and returned his fangs to her neck. He licked the two puncture holes he had made moments before. They coated his tongue in a faint trail of red. Sookie grabbed Eric's neck and pulled him to her face so their mouths were millimeters from the other. She gripped him hard with her new blood-given strength and their blood covered mouths breathed softly onto the others. Their lips and tongues touched.

"Eric," Sookie whispered. "I feel like I'm falling."

"Fall with me Sookie," Eric said.

Eric held his hand out and the two of them watched his punctures cover with new flesh. Sookie touched her fully healed neck. Their bodies were heavy, their heads floated. Eric placed both his hands on Sookie's cheeks and held her in a kiss as their lips continued to feast on the other's blood. Eric lay back on the bed and pulled Sookie to his side. The lay in front of each other, breathing softly, eyes searching each other. Sookie place her forehead against Eric's and a shudder rippled through them both.

They held onto each other as their minds lifted them out of Eric's cubby, high in the sky, far from Bon Temps. Eric grabbed onto her tightly as they felt themselves dissolving, melting into each other, their breathing quickened as their bodies burst into tiny mist droplets, re-aligning, becoming dew and then rain drops. Sookie opened her eyes and looked down at her bare feet and felt the cold, wet stones beneath them. She stood and looked out onto the grey sea that lapped at her feet. The ocean spray hit her face and she gasped at the cold. _Sookie. _She heard Eric's voice whisper her name. She searched for him.

"Where are you?" Sookie asked the grey day, the cold wind. "Eric, where are you?"

She took a few uncertain steps. _Find me, Sookie_. It was Eric's voice, all around her; it was the cold sand under her feet, the immense mountain in the distance. She walked, calling out for Eric. She clutched at her clothes for warmth; she was coated in rough, burlap like fabric with animal fur at her neck and wrists. She saw him in the distance and watch as he materialized with every step. She saw his long blonde hair blow in the wind; it was thick with dirt and wet from the sea breeze. His body was layered in a thick tunic; furs and a tiny blade hung at his side. Sookie walked and felt the weight of her own hair hanging long and thickly braided, it stretched past her backside and nearly touched the ground. It wasn't long before they both stood face to face. Eric's eyes were vibrantly blue, a kind of blue Sookie had never seen before except on post-cards advertising some Caribbean cruise line.

"What is this place?" Sookie asked him, a smile on her face.

"My heart," he replied in Swedish. Sookie's smile widened. She understood him. He pulled her to him and they kissed with hungry mouths. Sookie was cautious, waiting for his fangs to click into place but they didn't. She felt his gentle tongue and tasted the salt on his lips. He smelled like wet earth and perfumed smoke. His face and lips were warm and his cheeks delicately scratched hers with blonde stubble. Sookie laughed as Eric lifted her off her feet and placed her over his shoulder. Sookie was upside down, looking at Eric's fur boots, the trail of footprints he left behind and the grey sea in the distance. Sookie's eyes passed over a fire and quickly adjusted to a dark that took her by surprise. Her rump gently touched the ground and she saw the cave walls encircle her. She touched the ground and felt hay soften the hard earth. Eric sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap so she straddled his torso. He smelled her hair and she placed gentle kisses on his cheeks. The fire crackled behind them and Sookie saw Eric's face glow in firelight.

"Are you mine?" Eric asked her in the language of his ancestors, a warm whisper near her ear.

Sookie smiled and kissed his lips and Eric smothered her mouth with his. He kissed her neck and pulled the fabric open to kiss her chest. Sookie moaned and kissed Eric's chin and neck. She loved his scent that awakened her senses and warmed her nose—pine tree, sweat, incense and roasted meat. Eric's neck carried the strongest amount of smell and she pressed herself to it, inhaling and kissing it until she opened up her mouth and pressed her teeth against his flesh—it was soft at first, tender and playful, she felt him sigh but her lust pressed her and she bit harder. Eric pulled her away. Sookie wanted to apologize, she didn't know what compelled her to be so animal but she stared into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Eric looked at her and opened her legs wider against his torso. He grabbed the tail of her braid and unfastened the tie so the plaits loosened and fell out in gentle slopes. Eric's hand snaked up Sookie's thigh as he knotted his hand in the folds of her long hair. He pulled her to his kiss and Sookie breathed heavily as his warm hand traced the split of her labia. His fingers stroked and played, feeling her reaction when his fingers were gentle or aggressive. She sighed and moaned and drunkenly returned his kiss as her hips started to move against his hands. Eric's fingers slipped and slid against her moisture. He was erect and burning for her, entranced by her moans. Her kiss made his skin pebble with bumps. Sookie untied his belt and her tiny hand slid down his stomach and dipped beneath his pants that were soft like suede. Her hand encircled his cock and trailed down the long solid shaft. Eric pulled Sookie's hair and she froze against his hand, panting with desire. Eric lowered Sookie to the ground with the fire at her side and laid his frame over body and between her legs. Sookie clenched her thighs around Eric's waist and pulled the scratchy fabric of her dress up. He entered her wetness and Sookie gasped at the pressure of his cock filling her body. His mouth found her breasts and he sucked them as he pushed. Sookie rapidly peeled off the layers of his clothes, desperate for his skin. She spread out her palm on his chest, right over his pounding heart and kept her hand there, feeling the movement, the life of human Eric. Her hands roamed his muscular back and rested on his hips as she pulled him deeper.

Their moans crashed into each others, their kisses were greedy and Sookie felt her orgasm growing in the pit of her stomach. Eric's hands were everywhere she wanted and his cock held her in ecstasy as the pressure of his pushing brought her closer to the edge. She felt herself release and her moans grew louder as Eric's kiss and penetration deepened.

"Eric… Eric… Eric… Eric..." Sookie's eyes opened as she said Eric's name like a prayer. The vampire was staring at her, fangs displayed, blue eyes staring at her in wonderment. She lay on Eric's bed, his cubby, back in their secret place in the only home Sookie knew. Sookie breathed and felt the pleasure tingle in her toes and fingertips. Her pants were off and Eric's hand was inside of her pink underwear curving against the wet folds of her vagina.

"We were together," Sookie said, still catching her breath. "Far away. You were human."

"Did you see? Were you there with me?" Sookie asked.

Eric nodded silently, a frozen look of disbelief etched on his face.

Sookie gently bumped her nose against Eric's and placed tiny kisses along his lips. Her body trembled with gentle tremors of pleasure that started in her torso and rippled throughout her body like a stirred pond. She was warm and slick with desire and when she closed her eyes she smelled the fire and felt the wet hay inside the cave. While she kissed Eric's cold lips she peeled her underwear from her body and kicked them to the floor. She took Eric's hand and guided it up her blouse until he held her breast. She licked her lips and tasted the remainder of Eric's blood dried onto the cracks. Sookie closed her eyes and heard the words when she opened them she cupped Eric's face with her hands and in perfect Old Norse said, "Eric, your blood is a miracle."

Sookie smiled not knowing the power of her words, not understanding how she knew them but loving the sound they made, loving the way they clicked and hummed in her throat.

Eric's eyes widened and searched hers before pulling her mouth into a hungry kiss. He wouldn't release her mouth. He rolled on top of her and Sookie gasped as his teeth caught the edge of her tongue, splitting open the wet flesh. Eric licked her mouth, gently tasting the new blood dripping out from her tiny wound. He unbuttoned his jeans and wasted no time to slide his hard cock inside her. Sookie gasped and shuddered while Eric's body went lifeless on top of her. Sookie held his head against her chest and closed her eyes while they once again felt their bodies spin and lift off the ground.

As it began they moved very fast. They lost their form; they broke apart into millions of pieces. The pieces started to glow brighter and brighter until they become a thick flash of light speeding ahead. When they slowed, they became every color of the rainbow and languidly glided to the ground like feathers shaken from a pillow; Eric held Sookie's hand tightly as their unconsciousness weaved them in and out of their human forms. He grew afraid when he could no longer feel or see her.

"Sookie, where are you? Does someone have you?" he growled and his body tensed.

_Eric_. Sookie's voice echoed all around him as his feet touched the ground and he knew by the scent of jasmine and the muggy air and wet moss that he was in Bon Temps in the middle of May. His hand touched the trunk of a tree and he could see a porch light up ahead. He knew those trees and knew the light. It was the path to Sookie's house.

He took cautious steps looking around at the environment he knew in total darkness. It was peaceful, the trees were budding and the infant green leaves moved softly in a breeze clinging to spring. Sookie sat on the front porch steps, her dress in a soft circle, white high heels off her feet and sitting beside her. Her bright blonde hair was twisted in a soft bun with a magnolia flower pinned in the back. Sookie looked down at her warm, peach-colored prom dress Gran had made her. It was cropped at the knees with a tulle skirt dotted with peach sequins. The house behind her was filled with warm, evening light; every door and window was open but not a soul was inside. Eric watched as Sookie peeled off her pink carnation corsage and threw it in the dirt. She wiped tears away. Eric approached her slowly realizing he didn't have vampire speed in this place.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's just something I do," Sookie said with a faint smile that was quickly consumed by sadness. She was younger, her eyes wide with curiosity and confusion, her cheek bones were sharper, her blonde hair brighter.

Eric grabbed her hand and pressed it between his. He kissed it and sat down beside her.

"You're beautiful," Eric said to Sookie, whose eyes were still glazed with tears.

The air was quiet and soundless and bound them in a gentle electric current.

"Don't cry. Tell me who hurt you," Eric urged.

"Prom nights aren't much fun for girls like me," she said. "No matter how positive I try to be, I know in my heart I'll always be alone."

Eric kissed her then, softly, the gentlest kiss he could bestow. Sookie backed away at first only to touch his face, search his eyes. She returned the kiss.

"Come with me," Sookie whispered.

She stood up and entered the house, holding Eric's hand. Eric walked right through the door. Sookie guided Eric up the stairs until they were in Sookie's room and she closed the door behind them. Eric never told Sookie how much he loved the scent of her room, scents uniquely hers—they were deeper than the sweet seduction of her fairy blood, the scents were youth and sunlight and dreams woven into every stitch of fabric, every tiny spec of air; Sookie's room was a soft womb of heavenly perfume. Eric's back languidly pressed against the closed door as Sookie looped her arms around him. They stood there for a quiet moment, arms interlocked. Eric moved his hand to rest on peach skirt. Sookie pulled his chin down to kiss her.

"Are you an angel?" Sookie asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Yes you are," she said.

Their kisses intensified and Eric moved with her body across the floor until Sookie's soft bed caught them. He kissed her sweet-smelling skin and her soft mouth that faintly tasted of sugar. He could feel her shyness, her curiosity and uncertainty. He guided her hands, allowing her to touch and explore where she wanted. She kissed every part of his face and smelled the top of his head. She slid her hand under his t-shirt to feel his chest. His skin burned and trembled for her and his desire became a fever. He put his hand between her legs and felt her silk underwear. He teased her with his touch and watched her face shift in pleasure. He waited to separate them from the silk of her underwear; he waited until Sookie was lax and slick and pressed his hand against her. She opened her thighs and created a wide V as Eric's hands and mouth lifted her peach dress and traveled from her chest to her torso to the center of her sex. Sookie gasped and cried out, arching her back as Eric's hungry mouth licked and kissed her sex. His tongue was patient and giving, his lips were urgent and attentive as they devoured and explored her vagina. He responded to her moans, relishing in the sound of her pleasure and her scent and the taste of her that reminded him of honey cake, a delicacy of his people he thought long forgotten. He was cautious with his fangs but nearly lost his control when Sookie ran her fingers through his hair and pressed his head against her to deepen his presence. He wanted to bite her thigh open and feel her hot blood pool into his mouth right as she climaxed. He bit the flesh of her thigh, applying slight pressure but far from breaking the skin. Eric watched Sookie's body tense and quiver and watched her pleasure overflow into a passionate and desperate orgasm. She moaned with her eyes tightly closed, reaching for his arms to encircle her as she rode the waves of ecstatic sensation.

Eric continued to kiss her as her heart slowed and pleasure waned. Sookie pulled Eric's body onto hers so she lay fully under the weight of his body. While his body covered hers, Sookie dipped her fingers inside the waistband of his pants.

"I want to feel you…" she whispered against his ear.

Eric closed his eyes as he heard her words.

"Inside me," she said.

She unfastened his black pants and reached down to touch him. He watched her face as her hand felt the soft skin and trailed her fingers down the length of it. Eric re-positioned himself and right as the tip touched Sookie's wet center. Eric blinked and he felt Sookie's tongue along his lips; they were on the floor of the cubby. Sookie was panting and her entire body was slick with sweat. Her hair was tangled and wet and she moaned and writhed under him. Eric rolled off her frame and their backs lay on the cold floor. He lay still in the quiet of Sookie's breathing and waning pleasure; he tried to mentally hold onto the time and place. Sookie's scent was all around him.

"Eric," she whispered, "did we time travel?"

"I don't know," he answered.

They lay in the quiet for a while replaying the places they had been, the moments together in the ether of time past and unknown. Sookie moved positions so she lay on her side, facing Eric. She petted his face.

"I used to play in that cave as a boy," he said.

"It was so warm there, it felt so real," she said.

"That day on the beach was one of my last as a human. That morning I left the sea, I said goodbye to my home…"

Sookie kissed his lips and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I wanted to die that night," Sookie said, her tears intensifying. "Barry MacDonald was my prom date, dumped me after I wouldn't sleep with him. I walked home, got blisters all over my feet… I was really frightened by the thoughts I had. I was scared of what might come of thinkin' things so dark."

Eric wiped her tears with his thumb and Sookie could see a bit of red gather in the corner of his eye.

"I prayed for a miracle, I asked the heavens to make me normal, to give me a sign that this life was worth living."

There was a bloody tear that trailed down Eric's nose as Sookie spoke and continued to cry. Eric held her then, wrapped his arms tightly around her and they lay holding onto to each other's bodies with an intensity they both needed in the deepest, most untouched part of themselves. They gently let tears flow. Sookie licked her finger to wipe away the blood from Eric's eyes. Their lips found each other again and they made love gently on the floor. After, Eric watched Sookie sleep until she stirred and asked him to shower with her.

They floated with each step. They felt weightless and the light their eyes took in was coated in prism colors. Sookie stood under the faucet with Eric pressed to her back, caressing her stomach and breasts. When the spray hit she gasped, the weight of the water, the noise crashing around her ears, the tiny showerhead became a waterfall. She turned around to face Eric who stood under the spray, his head lowered to kiss her mouth. Their touching intensified over wet skin. Sookie closed her eyes and Eric lifted her off the tub floor so her legs wrapped around his waist. The water coated their faces and filled their kissing mouths. The coolness of the water was washing away the haze. Their movements and touches increased the longer they stood under the spray. Sookie heard a series of words swim through her head. She didn't know what they meant but the sounds they made, the repetition like a song or a spell, she formed them in her mouth and they sat at the edge of her lips, ready to jump off her tongue. _Say the words_ her mind said, _say them to Eric_. She turned towards Eric and pushed out words. She said them loudly so he heard them over the water.

Eric stopped and lowered her to her feet locking eyes with her face.

"Say it again." Eric said to her, frozen in curiosity.

The words fell out of Sookie's mouth, clear and sharp. She thought they might be Swedish but she didn't know a lick of Swedish let alone any other foreign language minus the basic French everyone picks up living in Louisiana. Eric smiled widely. He grabbed a bottle of Sookie's shampoo and emptied a dollop into his hands. He started to massage her scalp and build a lather. She closed her eyes in languid bliss.

"Where did you pick that up?" he asked.

"I don't know. Is it Swedish?"

"It's Swedish."

Sookie smiled.

"Say it again," he asked

Sookie said the words once again.

"Are you going to tell me what they mean?" she grinned and dipped her head back against Eric's attentive hands.

"No," he said before kissing here. "They're for me."

"No fair."

"Oh no," Eric said lifting Sookie off her feet. "Sookie is displeased." He cracked a sly smile Sookie had seen many times on the face of old Eric. It made her breath catch in her throat. Though this new Eric made her melt with his kind heart, the presence of old Eric in the same moment made her blood rush and her knees weak.

"Indeed. What are you going to do about it?" she said playfully. Sookie rubbed her soaped hair onto Eric's. She was stroking his scalp and lathering his wet hair.

"Are you challenging me?" he laughed. Sookie nodded. He brought them both under the spray. The suds covered their faces and Sookie watched as trails of white foam rolled down Eric's perfect body in long lines. They washed each other, rubbing and sliding their hands over the other's body. Sookie couldn't help but moan as Eric massaged her breasts in a way that was tender, rough, and hypnotizing. She loved his hands. Sookie didn't remember shutting off the water and wringing out her hair but it was sometime after that when she looked at Eric and the two of them engaged in the most feverish sexual experience of Sookie's life.

"I want you to touch every part of me," Sookie said while softly biting his shoulder.

Eric pulled a wad of her wet hair and kissed her mouth roughly. He turned her around so her bum rested against his torso. She could feel his erect flesh and her body quaked with anticipation. Eric slung a heavy arm across Sookie's still-dripping body. It crossed her stomach and chest and the hand pressed her neck and held her to him tightly. He inserted himself into her tender sex with passionate aggression. Sookie gasped at the impact.

"You're mine." Eric said as his torso rammed against her.

"Yours," Sookie moaned. She pressed her palms against the tiled wall in front of her. Her body gently bent to receive Eric's sex. "Yours forever."

Sookie had never felt the kind of sensation her body was stirring in her. His cock was touching an untouched zone, an unknown place of absolute pleasure. The sensation reverberated through every cell. She watched as the skin on her arms pebbled with goose bumps only seconds later to be coated in red blotches, her fingers and hands looked like she burned them in hot water. Her lips shivered like they would on a cold morning in December and then sweat dripped down the sides of her face. She couldn't hold her body up any longer. Every muscle she had melted to mush. Eric caught her broken grip and guided her limp body so she lay on his shoulder. Her thighs shook around his waist.

"Don't stop," Sookie said in a ragged whisper.

He gently lifted her out of the tub and laid her onto the tiled floor. The cold tile was a welcome sensation to her burning skin. Sookie moaned and pulled Eric's body into her. She was full of animal energy, wild, driven on pure sensation. Every thrust made her hunger for more. She felt her moans become a growl. Eric's fangs came out when he felt Sookie's nails drag across his skin; he watched her in hunger and amazement. They were one body, their movements synched, their kisses, moans, and tongues met in unison. Sookie's orgasm sent her eyelids fluttering. Pleasure grabbed her arms and catapulted her skywards. She felt herself soaring higher and higher, past clouds, past stars—she crashed through them all and kept going, up and up, the joy of each new realm leaving her panting and breathless. Eric lay on her body, feeling the sensation quaking through her. She thrashed and moaned and sucked in huge gulps of air.

"Don't lemme go," Sookie said before the aftershock of her pleasure pulled her under.

When she woke, her face lay on a damp pillow. Her hair was tangled around her face. Eric was under the covers beside her. He delicately traced small circles on the surface of her skin with his fingers. She blinked, adjusting to the warm light of her bedroom; she smiled at him. Eric had lit a fire. She could see through the bedroom window that it was dark out. The window allowed a light breeze to billow in around them. He pulled the sheets up over her shoulders to warm her. Her warm thigh tried to encircle around Eric's waist but she was too weak to move. Eric sensed her wish and pulled her leg up over his torso so they were entwined.

"I don't want to be a part from you," Sookie whispered. "Not even for a second."

"We don't have to be," Eric soothed and kissed her forehead.

They petted each other's faces with hands and then with soft lips. Gentle movements. Sookie was racked with soreness and exhaustion. Her mouth was dry and her blood sugar was low. She would worry about that later. At that moment she could only breathe in one breath at a time and take in the beauty of Eric's face so close to hers.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," Eric whispered while looking into her face like it was a prized painting. Sookie's eyes spilled out tears before she could stop them.

"I've made you cry," Eric said, worry in his voice. "Please don't cry."

"They're happy tears," she said. Eric wiped them away with his hand.

He kissed her while she looked back at him with glazed eyes. He entwined their hands. They kissed each other gently until Sookie fell asleep again.


End file.
